In the health and medical fields, the use of treated water to produce health benefits has been known and practiced for some time. In particular, the use of ionized water as drinking water for health and medical benefits and effects has been developed and explored.
In conventional ionized water applications, drinking water can be subjected to an ionization process, in which the water can be treated to reach an alkaline state. During a conventional ionization process, water is generated near an anode which is acidic, while water generated near a cathode is alkaline. Conventional water ionizers operate by removing alkaline water near the cathode. This water will demonstrate a higher pH value (i.e. be more alkaline). In general, alkaline or ionized water can have a pH level greater than 7, for instance in the range of 7-10. Alkaline or ionized water is believed, based on various scientific and health research and investigations, to convey certain health or medical benefits to the user. The benefits may be realized or achieved for reasons including that the ionized water, which can include water infused or treated with hydrogen gas, can exhibit and present anti-oxidant properties, which help reduce free radicals in the body and offer other health benefits. Beneficial effects on digestive, metabolic, immune system, and other bodily processes have also been suggested or identified.
Known systems for the delivery of alkaline or ionized water however tend to be expensive for the average consumer. The availability of hardware to produce alkaline or ionized water can also be limited. Ionized water hardware can also be bulky and hard to use for personal medical applications.
It may be desirable to provide methods and systems for gas delivery for personal medical consumption, in which other kinds of treatments for, or alterations to, water composition can be carried out to deliver hydrogen in a more convenient gaseous form, and/or hydrogen in the form of gas-infused water. According to the present teachings, the delivery of hydrogen-infused gas and/or water can produce health and medical benefits and effects for individual users using a portable, transportable, and/or otherwise convenient and effective hardware design.